It can be difficult to prevent glass and other substrates from accumulating contaminants during the sputtering process. For example, substrates are commonly conveyed across transport rollers as they are coated. During conveyance, the bottom surface of the substrate is in supportive contact with the transport rollers, which can leave minor traces of contact. Sometimes the bottom surface is later coated with a coating. Certain coatings, for example, low-emissivity coatings, can exaggerate the traces of contact, particularly after undergoing heat treatment. Because of this, manufacturers have avoided coating a surface that has been conveyed over transport rollers. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus, system and method that allows for a surface in contact with transport rollers to be later coated with a coating while reducing or eliminating unwanted traces of contact. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus, system and method that coats two surfaces of a substrate while reducing or eliminating unwanted traces of contact on a surface in contact with transport rollers.